Advances in technology have changed the way people watch television. The introduction of video cassette recorders (VCRs) allowed people to record broadcast programs for viewing at a later time. More recently, the introduction of personal video recorders (PVRs) and digital video recorders (DVRs) have provided viewers with even greater flexibility in recording programs. While these client-side devices are convenient, they have a number of disadvantages. For example, many such devices have limited storage capacity, preventing viewers from storing a large amount of programs. The devices can be noisy and require additional hardware to connect to program information sources. Further, many content providers and broadcasters are concerned about their inability to control the use and copying of programs recorded on these client-side devices.
Some broadcasters have attempted to provide viewing flexibility, while retaining control over programs, by providing a ‘time-shifted’ or delayed broadcast of an entire channel. The broadcast may be time-shifted by a number of minutes or hours, for example the entire schedule for a broadcast channel may be broadcast one hour later than the original broadcast. The time-shifted broadcast provides viewers with the opportunity to view programs which they may have missed when the program was originally broadcast.
Real time broadcast and time shifted broadcast do not provide the viewer with any control over when they can view the broadcast programs. Therefore, unless the viewer has recorded the program on a suitable storage facility, he can only view the program at the time determined by the broadcaster.
Certain operators provide subscribers with a view on demand facility. Typically, a broadcaster will broadcast a small number of selected events, e.g., movies, at regular time intervals. Viewers may subscribe to receive a particular broadcast of the event. After subscription, the event will be broadcast using satellite or cable distribution methods directly to the viewer's set top box. Once again, the broadcast times of the events can not be controlled by the user.
It would be desirable to provide broadcast systems and methods which overcome deficiencies associated with prior systems. For example, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods which provide viewers with a wide selection of program archival and viewing options. It would further be desirable to provide systems and methods which enforce viewing rules and restrictions imposed by broadcast content providers, channel owners, and regulators. It would further be desirable to provide broadcast systems which may deliver programs to viewers over telephone wires.